It can be difficult to communicate using an earpiece or earphone device in the presence of high-level background sounds. The earpiece microphone can pick up environmental sounds such as traffic, construction, and nearby conversations that can degrade the quality of the communication experience. In the presence of babble noise, where numerous talkers are simultaneously speaking, the earpiece does not adequately discriminate between voices in the background and the voice of the user operating the earpiece.
Although audio processing technologies can adequately suppress noise, the earpiece is generally sound agnostic and cannot differentiate sounds. Thus, a user desiring to speak into the earpiece may be competing with other people's voices in his or her proximity that are also captured by the microphone of the earpiece.
A need therefore exists for a method and device of personalized voice operated control.